


Did too

by THE_HERO



Series: Tensemi Week! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Tendou, Day 3, Hairstyle/memories, I am super late, M/M, Sorry! T~T, TenSemi - Freeform, Tensemi Week, The infamous bowl cut, briefly, honestly he is so cute!, self indulgent, this is how i show my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: Memory. Every single one of these photos were captured memories. Each of a different scene in a different time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorrryy!!! I'm uber late because my laptop decided to seppuku on me and deleted almost everything. I haven't had it for weeks and my replacement literally couldn't do anything/ It didn't even have word! T~T   
> And I've been sick and just bleh everything's a little crazy rn. I wrote this instead of sleeping and doing assignments.
> 
> This is pretty much completely self indulgent lmao ❤ I hope you enjoy!!

Semi ran his hand over the banister, his fingers tapping a rhythmless beat against the dark wood. His eyes scanned the various framed pictures displayed on the Tendou’s wall. Photos upon photos of the same redheaded boy. Sometimes accompanied by various others. Some with the same shocking red hair, others with blonde or brown. Memory. Every single one of these photos were captured memories. Each of a different scene in a different time. Semi stopped at one particular picture. A young Tendou Satori stared back at him. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks the photo cut off at his hips. His wide eyes were crinkled slightly with laughter and a big smile was plastered across his face. What caught Semi's eye though was that infamous bowl cut. It... actually worked quite well on younger Tendou. The locks framed his round face accentuating his eyes and made his cheeks look more full than they otherwise would have. Semi just stared, taking in the image and mentally comparing it to the Tendou he knew now.   
The one previously round and chubby jaw was now firm and almost square. The short bowl cut with choppy bangs; was now long, spiked hair that defied all reason and gravity. The locks still had the same startling red. Gorgeous ruby locks that shimmered and danced like fire if the light hit them right. The smile was still the same as well. Closed mouth and sort of goofy but suited his face perfectly. The younger Tendous round cheeks were raised and pushed up to add to the crinkles around his eyes. The whole image was honestly adorable. 

Semi slowly moved away from the photo intending to move further up the staircase but instead, came face to face with a solid chest. Semi’s nose collided with the torso painfully. A hiss slipped past lips as his eyes began to water. Semi held his nose and squinted up at the offender and was greeted by none other than the older version of Tendou Satori himself. 

“Watcha lookin’ at Eita-kun?” He asked innocently, the mischievous glint in his eyes spoke otherwise however. 

Semi jumped and began to shove at Tendou, “N-nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Are you ready to leave? We can go now!” He yelped.  
Tendou regarded Semi quizzically but shrugged and allowed himself to be pushed away. Semi sighed in relief when they were out the door and on their way to school. Tendou didn’t live too far from the school and his house was on the way for Semi so he had gotten into the habit since halfway through their first year to stop by Tendous house so that they could walk together. It was convenient and worked well. They fell into their usual morning routine; where Tendou would rave on and on about anything and everything that had happened during the 12 hours that they didn’t see each other. 

“And then mum said that I should cut my hair. Honestly I’m so offended right now Eita. How could she even suggest that? My hair is my life! Next to volleyball and shonen jump of course.” Tendou animatedly waved his hands around and gestured as he talked. Gangly limbs flying around. At the mention of hair Semi’s memory is brought back to the photos. 

“Eita? Eeiittaaaa-kuuuuunn!” Tendou looks down, eyebrows raising when he notices the small smile on his companion. “Eita!” He continued to pester. 

Semi felt a knock on the side of his head, effectively wrenching him out of his thoughts. “Wha-” He blinked and looked around and then up at Tendou; who’s fingers were still inches away from his face. “Satori what are you doing?” 

Tendou smiled down at Semi, “Nothing. Just wondering what’s gotten you so happy? You were even smiling!” He exclaimed, reaching down to pinch Semi’s cheeks.   
Semi’s cheeks warmed and he jostled Tendous hand away with his shoulder, grumbling, “No I wasn’t.”

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“… Was too.”

“Not I wasn’t Satori!”

Tendou laughed and leaned down, his face inching closer to the shorter males. Semi’s eyes darted from side to side, his face grew warmer and his feet shuffled slightly. There was a slight pressure on his nose. Tendous own cold nose pressed gently against it. The sensation of cool against his flamed skin made Semi gasped quietly. The grip on his bag tightened as he scrunched his face up, eyes closing in the process. He’s never really been one for physical contact but being associated with Tendou Satori gets you used to it pretty quickly. 

Semi can feel Tendous breath fanning over his lips, his own breathing stopped. Tendou leaned in slowly, giving Semi the opportunity to back away. When he didn’t, Tendou pressed his lips softly against Semi’s. The red head placed one hand on Semis hip and the other came up to caress gently at the skin of his face. Semis face relaxed with every brush of Tendous fingers. Semi kissed back, his own hands coming to rest on Tendous shoulders.  
They parted after a few seconds and Tendou rested his forehead against Semi, who’s eyes were still closed. Scanning his face Tendou took in every minute detail. The slight fluttering of Semis lashed to the change of rogue on his cheeks. 

“Did too.” He whispered with a smile of his own.

Semi’s own lips twitched, “Maybe a little.”


End file.
